


Caught Red-Handed

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodplay, Breathplay, Community: femslash_kink, Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Knifeplay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really her Joker, and Harley falls right back into that familiar bloody embrace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Red-Handed

**Author's Note:**

> Set during _Arkham Knight_. Contains a description of a character deliberately cutting themselves. Written for [Ladies Bingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "heirs", and for [The Femslash Kink Meme](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org), [prompt](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/15813.html?thread=2197445#cmt2197445) "Christina/Harley, bloodplay".

It’s true, it’s really true, and Harley’s face is buried in Christina’s throat, all those feelings rushing up through her like somebody dropped Mentos in a Coke. Her puddin’, back with her, back in her arms, and there’s grease paint running down her cheeks as she shakes and shakes.

Christina grabs one of her pigtails, yanking her head back and grinning down at Harley’s wide eyes. “Don’t get all sappy on me, Harl,” she laughs, and then her voice drops, low and threatening. “You _know_ how I feel about you getting emotional.”

Harley nods, sniffling a little. Her mind’s being pulled in so many directions she doesn’t know where to go first, doesn’t know whether to scream with joy or shriek at the sky for keeping Christina from her for so long. 

Christina makes the decision for her, because that’s what her Mr J does, he takes her reins ( _she_ takes Harley’s reins, because Christina is her Mr J now) and steers Harley right. Her scalp burns when Harley’s hauled in by her hair, and she gasps into the kiss, melts into it, squirming as close as she can and closer still.

She squeals in delight at the hand that gropes at her ass, pushes up on tiptoes when fingers slide between her legs, arching herself backward into the touch. It presses her chest against Christina’s breasts, and Harley gasps when Christina’s teeth dig into her lip.

Fingers grip her ear, pull her back, and then Christina’s shoving her to the floor and Harley goes down hard. She laughs, _wanting_ the bruises, wanting sore spots she can poke at in the coming days to remind her that she’s reunited with her Joker, that all her dreams have been made real.

Christina’s got that same swagger in how she moves, that same easy confidence Harley’s always loved so much. She drops to her knees, straddling Harley’s thighs, and Harley’s head smacks back against the floor when Christina gets a hand up her skirt. Rubbing Harley through her leggings, rubbing her _hard_ , and she whimpers and spreads her legs as much as she can between the bracket of Christina’s knees.

“It’s really you,” Harley whimpers, and she can hear her voice wobbling, her pussy throbbing under the drag of Christina’s palm. 

“Of course it is, Harley baby,” Christina says, and her grin is a beautiful, chaotic mess of smeared lipstick and _danger_. Her hands leave Harley’s body, making her whine and wriggle her hips, but there’s a flash of metal in Christina’s fingers to draw her attention as she unsheathes the knife Harley keeps in her boot.

The blade drags over Christina’s palm as she cuts herself, blood welling, a few drops falling down and spattering across Harley’s thighs like warm rain after a drought. “Joker’s blood,” Christina croons, the knife clattering to the floor. She runs her tongue up her wrist, lapping up the red that spills down it. “ _My_ blood.”

“Puddin’,” Harley sighs, because Christina’s the heir to Mr J, to his legacy, to Harley’s affection, her new/old obsession, the sun she orbits around. 

Christina’s uninjured hand cups Harley again, grinding the heel of her palm against Harley’s pussy, making her giggle and writhe. Her other hand wraps around Harley’s throat, sticky and slippery with blood, with the proof that she’s the Joker. Squeezing her nice and tight, and Harley closes her eyes and pushes up into the pressure, knowing there’ll be a pretty red handprint branded on her skin, claiming ownership of Harley’s soul.


End file.
